Juntos al morir el Año
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: Candy ha hecho una oferta arriesgada en busca de una última oportunidad con Terry y ahora tendrá que esperar a que el destino decida si podrán estar juntos. 'One-shot' ambientado en la víspera de Año Nuevo, inspirado en otro fic mío y en la carta que Terry le envió a Candy en el "Candy Candy: Final Story". [Candy x Terry]


**Juntos al morir el Año.**

Es víspera de Año Nuevo y Candy se encuentra en Nueva York, esperando no haber cometido un error. En el bolsillo de su abrigo lleva la carta que le envió Terry hace ya varios meses, la que le hizo tomar la impulsiva decisión de irse a esa ciudad que guarda tantos recuerdos para los dos, en busca de una última oportunidad para ese amor que no tuvo la oportunidad de ser.

 _"Querida Candy… para mí nada ha cambiado… no sé si llegarás a leer estas palabras pero quería que supieses esto…"._

Terry no le expresó directamente sus verdaderos sentimientos en esa misiva, quizás porque seguía siendo fiel a su estilo de no ser tan abierto o tal vez porque temía que ella no sintiera lo mismo que él; sin embargo, esas simples palabras le daban a entender a Candy lo primordial: que seguía encendida la llama del amor que alguna vez hubo entre los dos. A ella le había tomado mucho tiempo el tomar una decisión, pero una vez que lo hizo no hubo marcha atrás.

– ¿Más champaña, señorita?.- le pregunta un camarero, solícito.

– No, muchas gracias.- Candy esboza una sonrisa amable.- Estoy bien así.

– ¿Pasará sola la víspera de Año Nuevo?.- el mesero trata de ser cortés.

– No realmente.- Candy siente un nudo en el estómago.- Estoy esperando a alguien…

"Alguien que no sé si vendrá…".

El amplio salón está lleno de gente que aguarda a que sean las doce de la noche; no es un sitio muy lujoso pero tampoco es de baja categoría, Candy se esforzó por encontrar el lugar adecuado para esa reunión tan importante, algo que resultara cómodo para los dos. Si todo salía bien y Terry se mantenía fiel a sus palabras, ellos estarían juntos al morir el año, muy dispuestos a comenzar uno nuevo. A pesar de que trata de mantenerse optimista, las palabras del mesero hicieron que Candy perdiera un poco la fe. La joven mete entonces su mano en el bolsillo del abrigo y al sentir el sobre, tantas veces desdoblado y vuelto a doblar, la tranquilidad regresa a su corazón. A pesar de su buena disposición, Candy ha tomado una decisión irresoluble: si Terry no se presenta a esa cita, ella no volverá a buscarlo ni permitirá que él intente hacerlo de nuevo. Éste, pues, es uno de esos eventos en donde se está jugando el todo por el todo, del cual depende el futuro de dos corazones que se siguen extrañando.

Apenas un mes antes, Candy le envió una carta a Terry en donde le pedía que se reuniera con ella en Nueva York, en la víspera de Año Nuevo, para retomar su relación o, quizás, comenzar una nueva. La fecha tenía algo de simbólico pues fue en una víspera de Año Nuevo cuando ellos se conocieron, aunque en esa ocasión ella lloraba por la pérdida de Anthony y él se lamentaba por el rechazo del que fue víctima por parte de su madre. Habían sucedido tantas cosas desde entonces que Candy sentía que ambos eran personas diferentes y tal vez así era, pero no cabía duda de que el amor que había entre los dos seguía siendo el mismo. Para poder marcharse a Nueva York, Candy había tenido que recurrir a sus ahorros, lo que le sobraba de su salario como enfermera, además de pedirle un pequeño préstamo a Albert (aunque tenía la sospecha de que éste no aceptaría que ella se lo pagara), pero la muchacha estaba convencida que ese desembolso de efectivo valdría la pena. Cuando se trata de amor, el dinero no importa.

– ¡Señorita, reúnase con nosotros!.- una pareja alegre, ya mayor, le hace señas a Candy para que se pase a su mesa.- ¡No es bueno recibir el Año Nuevo sola!

– Gracias, pero estoy esperando a alguien.- Candy levanta su copa y sonríe.

– Espero que su acompañante no tarde en llegar.- replica el hombre.- ¡Ya es casi la medianoche!

– Y si no aparece, con gusto le haremos un espacio en nuestra mesa.- añadió su mujer, con calidez.

Candy suelta su graciosa carcajada y pone su mejor expresión alegre, a pesar de que por dentro la está matando la incertidumbre. "Quizás la carta no le llegó a tiempo o él cambió de opinión con respecto a mí", pensó Candy, tras darle un sorbo al champaña tibio. En la carta le había especificado a Terry el lugar y la hora de la cita pero ella no sabía si él la había recibido siquiera. El correo solía retrasarse mucho en invierno debido a que las nevadas bloqueaban los caminos, así que había una alta probabilidad de que a Terry le llegara esa misiva en enero.

 _"Terry, si tus sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos que expresaste hace meses en tu carta, reúnete conmigo en Nueva York para comenzar juntos el Año Nuevo, como lo hicimos aquella vez en la que nos conocimos, en un barco que iba con rumbo a Inglaterra…"._

A pesar de tener bien presente que el correo podía fallar, Candy estaba decidida a no darle una segunda oportunidad a Terry si no se presentaba pues lo tomaría como una señal del destino. Había vivido lo suficiente como para aceptar que había personas que no estaban predestinados a estar juntas, sin importar lo mucho que así lo desearan.

 _"¿No es así, Anthony…?"._

Las manecillas del enorme y antiguo reloj que decora la pared principal fueron acercándose a las doce; el año moría lentamente y Candy continuaba esperando a que el tiempo decidiera si Terry sería para ella. A pesar de su dolor y su desconcierto, la joven mantuvo una sonrisa serena cuando los presentes se pusieron en pie para brindar por el comienzo del año. A esas alturas fue por pura dignidad que Candy no se acercó a la pareja que la invitó a compartir mesa, segura de que no sería ésa la última ocasión en la que tuviera que enfrentar una eventualidad semejante. Los asistentes a la cena de gala comenzaron la cuenta regresiva y Candy tomó su copa de champaña, ya casi vacía, para unirse a sus compañeros y poner al mal tiempo, buena cara.

– ¡Diez, nueve, ocho, siete…!.- gritó la gente a coro.

– Por ti, Terry.- murmuró Candy, por lo bajo.- Que seas muy feliz…

– ¡…seis, cinco, cuatro…!.- la cuenta atrás continuó.

– No hay otro lugar en donde pueda ser feliz que no sea a tu lado.- dijo una voz masculina al oído de Candy.

La muchacha se estremece cuando siente que los brazos de ese joven la envuelven con fuerza, aferrándose a ella. Candy no puede evitar soltar una carcajada de felicidad, que él comparte; ella siente en su espalda el vibrar de la risa de Terry y alcanza a dar las gracias por esa última oportunidad.

– ¡…tres, dos, uno!.- el conteo llega a su fin.

Terry hace girar a Candy para que queden frente a frente, tras lo cual deposita un beso suave en sus labios; las demás parejas sonríen al mirarlos y se apresuran a imitarlos, estableciendo una tradición que habría de perdurar por años. En el cielo los fuegos artificiales son un símbolo de festejo, no sólo por el año que comienza sino también por el triunfo del amor verdadero.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

– Los personajes de _Candy Candy_ pertenecen a Keiko Nagita (Kyoko Mizuki).

– Este fic proviene de otro que escribí hace algunos días para _Captain Tsubasa_ ; si bien lo planeé pensando en una pareja de dicho anime, al releerlo pensé que también quedaría para Candy y Terry. Sin embargo, como ese fanfic me gusta mucho y no pienso cambiarlo, retomé la idea y la reescribí para adaptarla a _Candy Candy_. Las historias son similares pero no idénticas pues el contexto es diferente.

– No me agrada la pareja de Terry y Candy (ni tampoco de la de Albert y Candy, pienso que ella estaría mejor sola), pero escribí este _one-shot_ porque me llegó la inspiración y no quise dejarla pasar; cuando eso ocurre no importa si la pareja no me gusta, me dedico a escribir pues me sirve de práctica (no es la primera vez que me sucede). Aclaro que este fic NO es continuación ni secuela de _"Adiós, mi verdadero amor"_ , la Candy de esa historia decidió olvidar a Terry y así se quedará.


End file.
